More Than Just A Three Way
by SakuShitsuoLover
Summary: Makoto, Rin, and Haru are married, and them plus Rei and Nagisa live in a house with Nagisa and Rei's two children. Everything seems happy and normal, until Haru and Makoto have quite the surprise for everyone.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, my friend requested a Makoto_ x _Rin x Haruka with a little bit of Nagisa x Rei. This Fanfic is mpreg, and this will be the worst fanfiction I've ever written because, not only will they have a three way, but they're having frikken babies! She also said that she wants them to have a Full House type feel and I literally died mentally. By the way, this is illegal. It's like peligamy.**

They had an abnormal relationship. It wasn't a normal relationship where it was a husband a wife, and some kids, no, not at all. Add another husband, and take out the kids and add in another gay couple. Yup, that's their family. Haru hadn't really understood how this relationship happened, but he was pleased that it did. Well, let's define 'Pleased'.

"Rin! How come you married both Haru-chan and Mako-chan? Ne Rin, ne ne?!" Nagisa nagged Rin as he sat on the couch, trying to enjoy the movie all five of them were watching and Rin looked over at him.

"Because, I wanted Haru and Makoto to be happy," he said, and Haru smiled softly as Makoto hugged their husband, kissing his cheek. _More like make Makoto happy._ He thought. The five of them lived in a relitivley large shared home with Nagisa and Rei's two children Yuuki and Suzaku. Yuuki, having her father's wits, was 5 and Suzaku having Nagisa's bubbly, hyperactive attitude was 2. Yuuki had already went to bed, saying that she wouldn't want to stay up any longer than she had, while Suzaku had wanted to stay with his mommy and watch the movie with the others.

"Momma, doggie," Suzaku said, pointing at the TV screen and Nagisa smiled, saying how that was a dog. They were watching Underdog for no reason whatsoever. It was just that they had nothing better to do on a Friday night, Rei and Nagisa that is.

"Haru, I'm going to be heading to bed," Makoto said, yawning and stretching his arms and Rin looked over at him, before smiling.

"Okay, I'm going to, care to join Haru?" he said and Haru smiled, standing up and walking with his two lovers upstairs. Rei and Nagisa watched them, and smiled at each other. That's when Nagisa thought he should ask Rei his question.

"Rei. Do you want another baby?" he asked and Rei looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Not right now, Suzaku is only two and Yuuki is still getting used to having him around. You know she doesn't really like the idea of having another baby. Why, are you pregnant?" he asked and Nagisa shook his head.

"No, it's just, Haru, Makoto and Rin don't have any children," he said and Rei nodded.

"Well, it is difficult since, well, there's three of them. If Rin get's Haru pregnant, then it wouldn't be Makoto's child, and if he get's Makoto pregnant, then it won't be Haru's child," he said and Nagisa sighed.

"Then Rin should get both of them pregnant, then both Haru and Makoto have children, and no one will feel left out," he suggested and Rei smiled at him.

"Seems fair, hopefully it'll work that way."

It seems that they were right, instead of actually going to sleep like they said, they were having some complications.

"Rin, are you hard?" Makoto asked, poking at Rin's erection and Rin felt his face flush.

"Makoto, stop, Haru is sleeping still, we don't want to wake him up," he whispered, hearing his other lovers soft breaths of slumber and Makoto frowned.

"Want to wake him up and ask him to join?" he asked, grabbing a hold on Rin's member, and stroking it lightly over his underwear.

"Rin, Makoto, I don't want to join tonight, I'm too tired. And since I'm tired, go somewhere else," he mumbled in his sleep, after being woken up by a very uncomfortable shove from Rin's knee.

"Where will we go?" Rin asked, grabbing Makoto's hand and kissing it gently, making Haru sit up, and grabbing a key.

"Go to my house," he said and Makoto frowned.

"You never sold your house?" he asked, and Rin grabbed the key, kissing Haru and dragging Makoto out of bed.

"Good thing huh? Come on Makoto!"

When they opened the door, Rin didn't hesitate to attack Makoto. Caught off guard, he lost his balance and fell hitting his back on the small step.

"Ouch Rin," he groaned, and Rin looked at Makoto apologetically.

"Oh, honey I'm sorry," he whispered, and Makoto wrapped his arms around his neck, kissing him passionately. Rin kissed back, licking his lips asking Makoto for entrance to deepen the kiss making Makoto moan, drooling at the sides of their mouths. Makoto wrapped his legs around his waist, feeling Rin's erection poke at his stomach.

"Nii-chan, Makoto, what the hell are you doing with the door open?" they heard, and looked up to see Gou standing there, her arms crossed lying on her enlarged stomach.

"Gou-kun," Makoto said, and she glared at him.

"Makoto, either call me Gou or Kou but don't put Gou and kun together," she sighed, and saw Rin looking at her.

"You're pregnant? Since when?"

"Since 7 monthes ago nii-chan," she replied and Rin nodded.

"Ah, how nice, well let us make babies now, bye," he said, slamming the door in her face, and capturing Makoto's lips and hearing his sister laugh then a question sparked and he opened the door.

"Gou, what the hell are you doing out so late?" he asked and she pointed behind her, and saw that her lover, Seijuro, was talking to that little old lady.

"I wanted peaches and he said she had some," she said and he nodded before slamming the door again.

"Starting over," he whispered into Makoto's ear, and heard Makoto giggle as Rin attacked his lips in a brutal kiss, removing his shirt in the process, breaking the kiss until their lips crashed back together. Rin ran his hands down Makoto's hips, pulling down his pants and underwear discarding them somewhere in the room. Makoto gasped, a little shocked by his impatience._ Ah, if I don't stop him, he's going to literally fucking me here. _Makoto thought, pushing against Rin's chest, stopping him.

"What's wrong?" he asked and Makoto sat up.

"My back hurts a little, can we go to the room on a bed instead?" he asked and Rin nodded.

"Yeah, can you walk or?" asked and Makoto nodded, standing up, feeling his legs get weak and he fell down.

"Nope, you can't," he said, hooking one of his arms behind his knees, and carried him bridal style to the bedroom. When they got there, Rin put Makoto down, looking into his green eyes and captured his lips again. Rin knew that having sex with Makoto is different that doing it with Haru, well obviously. Haru was more demanding, wanting rougher, faster paced intimacy while Makoto wanted to take things slow, and he liked being loved gently, which was what he was trying to do. He almost threw Makoto on the bed, looking down at his shy gaze as he adverted his eyes, embarrassed by the way Rin looked at him. Rin let out a small laughed, caressing Makoto's cheek, motioning him to look at him.

"Don't be shy, you know it isn't the first time we've done this," he whispered, and Makoto blushed a bright red, before covering his face with his arms.

"Yeah, but it's the first time we did it without Haru... you know, just you and me," he said and Rin smiled, before leaning down capturing his lips in a quick kiss.

"It may be the first Makoto, but it won't be the last," he said, not letting Makoto respond. He captured his lips again, this time taking advantage of Makoto about to speak, invading his mouth with his tongue, battle for dominance. Makoto moaned in the kiss, reaching his hand down Rin's pants grabbing ahold of his partially erect member. Rin hissed at the contact, feeling Makoto slowly stroke his member. He broke the kiss, enjoying Makoto's gentle movements on his cock before running his hands firmly on his thighs.

"Makoto, how would you want to take things a little quicker for a change? I know you don't like it that rough, but maybe it'll feel better," he said, moving his hand off of his member and watching as Makoto stared at him.

"Do whatever you want," he whined, mashing their lips back together, wrapping his legs around Rin's waist and he smirked. _With pleasure..._ Rin moved his lips away from Makoto's, nipping gently on his neck making the other moan, biting his lip from the pleasure. Rin bit down a little harder, making his cry out as he sucked on the bruised skin gently, trailing love marks down his neck to his chest. Makoto moaned loud, as Rin ground his clothes erection into his hips, feeling the pleasure override all senses that he had. Rin found his way to Makoto's nipples, blowing lightly on them making Makoto whimper as he shivered lightly. Rin chuckled at the reaction, rubbing his thumb over the now hardened pink buds before trailing his tongue over the sensitive flesh. Makoto bit his lip, trying to keep the moan in but couldn't when Rin bit down on his nipple gently, making his member twitch.

"R-Rin, n-no..." he moaned, watching his lover play with his buds, trailing kisses over his chest, leaving marks all over before returning to the sensitive flesh. Rin heard Makoto's moans of protest, ignoring them as he trailed kisses all the way until he got to his hardened member. Makoto unwrapped his legs from around Rin's waist as he felt him trail downwards. Rin grabbed a hold of Makoto's neglected heat, stroking it gently, before looking back at Makoto.

"How do you want me to do it?" he asked, knowing that simple question would embarrass the boy. Makoto blushed, looking away before mumbling something that was incomprehensible to Rin.

"What, I didn't hear you," he said, and Makoto whined.

"W-with your mouth," he said and Rin smirked, before running his tongue gently along the shaft. Makoto shivered at the movement wrapping his long, slender fingers in Rin's red locks and Rin hissed a little at his hair being pulled. He ran his tongue along the head of his cock, tasting the pre-cum leak into his mouth before plunging his head over the heat. Makoto threw his head back, letting out a loud, throaty moan as Rin bobbed his head up and down until he neared his release, he was panting heavily, telling Rin he was going to cum as he spilled his seed into his lovers mouth. He let go of Rin's hair lazily. Rin mentally thanked that he had made Makoto cum, since he had been pulling on his hair pretty hard.

"Honey, please, don't pull on my hair, it hurts," Rin said climbing on Makoto to stroke his cheek as well as his hips.

"S-Sorry, you really d-didn't give me anything to grab onto," he said and Rin chuckled, before reaching into his shorts pocket, pulling out the bottle of lube.

"Get on your hands and knees," he said and Mako flipped on his hands and knees, letting Rin pull his butt closer to him. Rin squirted the cherry flavored lubricant into his hand, spreading the goey substance evenly on his fingers before placing a hand on his hips.

"I'm putting them in," he assured Makoto, before slowly plunging one finger into his entrance. Makoto groaned from the discomfort, grabbing a pillow that was sitting on the bed. Rin pushed a finger in and out, before adding a second one, scissoring and swirling a finger in his insides. Makoto moaned from the feeling.

"Rin..." he whimpered, and Rin rubbed circles on his hips, telling him that it would feel better in no time, Rin added a third finger, looking for that spot that made his see stars. He searched around, pressing his fingers deeper and deeper making Makoto moan his name louder, until he gasped, almost screaming as he came suddenly.

"Found it," Rin chimed, abusing his prostate, making Makoto's body shake from his previous orgasm and the pleasure over running his body.

"R-Rin, p-please," he moaned, and Rin smirked, moving his fingers faster and faster, making him whine.

"Please what?" he asked and Makoto whimpered, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

"P-Please, f-fuck me," he cried and Rin withdrew his fingers before pulling his pants and underwear, lining his painfully hard erection to his bum. Rin slowly started pushing in his member, hearing Makoto cry out from a little bit of pain, as he clenched tighter onto the pillow.

"Mako, relax," he groaned, feeling Makoto's muscles tighten around him as he pushed himself a little faster. When he was finally in, he waited for Makoto to relax, before feeling him push against his hips. Rin started off slowly, thrusting into him at a slow steady pace, hearing Makoto's steady breathing become heavily labored, he began to thrust faster without his lovers consent, making Makoto moan, not prepared for the faster pace.

"R-Rin, w-wait!" he moaned, and Rin smirked, feeling as if he were in the mood to bully Makoto. He started thrusting faster and harder, hitting Makoto's dead on, making the other moan loud, gripping hard at the sheets as he let drool pool out of the sides of his mouth. Rin flipped Makoto over, looking at his lust filled eyes, feeling his sex drive increase as well as his thrusts. He looked at Makoto's pleasured face, lifting his legs closer to his head, making Makoto moan from the almost uncomfortable position. He started thrusting deeper, feeling his release come closer. Makoto covered his eyes with his arm, the pleasure almost too much for his body as he neared his third and probably not final release.

"R-RIN, Slow down, I-I can't..." he moaned, and Rin let out a laughed.

"Ah, why would I slow down when I make you look like this?" he asked and Makoto whimpered, whined and moaned, knowing that it was no use. Rin felt his release near, and thrusted into Makoto a few more times before Makoto released onto his chest, clenching his entrance around Rin, making him spill his seed inside him. Rin leg go of Makoto's legs, letting them fall next to him, before collapsing in between them.

"I love you, Makoto," he said, grabbing Makoto's hand, pulling a blanket over both of them and Makoto smiled, leaning in to kiss him.

"I love you too, Rin."

The next morning, Rin woke up feeling extremely satisfied, stretching and looking over at Makoto's sleeping form. _Ah, I kind of over did it last night, hope he won't be mad. _He thought, standing up, grabbing his phone before calling Haruka.

"Hello?" he heard before smiling.

"Morning Haru, sorry we didn't come home last night, I'll be home later okay?" he said and Haru hesitated on the other end.

"Haru?" he questioned and Haru let out a little hum.

"Ah it's nothing. It's fine, I didn't expect you too come. I'll see you later, but hurry, I need to talk to you," he said, before hanging up, and Rin looked at the phone suspiciously. _Hm, wonder what he had to tell me._

**There it is, this story will be a few chapters, finally finished. Thank you, review what you think. I don't care if you don't like it, has nothing to do with me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright so here is chapter two. I didn't really draft anything to amazing in this part, if it turns out to be short, sorry but I don't want to lose you guys to blood loss just yet, you know what I mean? Anyways, for any of you who are pissed with me not updating constantly don't fret, I will be updating more reasonably since I am now starting school AND I PRACTICALLY HAVE NO EXCUSE. I usually type a lot on my bus and during school in like study hall before class starts. Probably won't be able to update in school since we have WiFi restriction, which, BTW, they should just restrict porn sites.**

* * *

Haru was frustrated. Mentally, no. Sexually... definitely. At first, when he told Makoto and Rin to leave, he had thought it was good for them to finally do something without him, since he and Makoto did it without Rin all the time. When he went to sleep, it was peaceful. No one there accidently kick him or slap him, they weren't waking him up from either touching each other or making out. It was quite nice. Then he felt lonely. He hadn't realized that maybe he missed when Rin would wrap his arms around both of them and he could sleep peacefully in his hold. He then started thinking about when they left and how he kind of wanted to say, "hold on, I changed my mind" but he wasn't feeling well, and thought it would be best if he didn't go just in case he was severely ill.

"Haru-chan, Rei is almost done with breakfast, hurry down before Yuuki and Suzaku eat all the pancakes," Nagisa said, knocking on his best friends door before opening it slowly. Haruka looked at Nagisa who still harbored that innocent and adorable look he had since high school.

"Ah, okay," he said, standing up, stretching, before pulling some pants over his swimsuit.

"Haru-chan, you even wear your swimsuit to sleep?" he asked, narrowing his eyes in slight annoyance at his friend and Haru looked back at him with his usual emotionless gaze.

"I have better dreams about the ocean when I wear my swimsuit to bed. Without it, the dreams are awful," Nagisa stared at him as Haru shivered involuntarily shiver.

"Okay... just hurry," Nagisa said before hearing his husband and children start yelling. He then hurried away to his screaming family, wondering what the fuck was going on. When he got downstairs, Suzaku was pulling at Yuuki's pigtails while she cried for him to let go. Rei was trying to pull Suzaku off of his daughter, telling him he'd make him another pancake while the little tot cried "she stealed my panquake".

"Suzaku, Yuuki, Rei, what is going on," Nagisa asked, wondering how all this happened in the two minutes he was gone. Suzaku looked up at Nagisa, his violet eyes full of tears as he sniffled, pointing at Yuuki.

"D-daddy, Yuuki stealed my panquake," he cried, and Nagisa, sighed, picking up the baby who started to cry in his arms and he frowned at Yuuki.

"Yuuki, why did you take his food?" Nagisa asked his daughter who was looking up at him pouting.

"Because he kept putting his syrup everywhere daddy. I told him if he didn't stop then I was going to take his pancake and eat it and he didn't stop so I did it. Now if you would please, I have to get to school," she said, standing up, smoothing out her skirt and fixing her bright blue pigtails. She bent down to pull up her socks, before grabbing her bag and leaving. Nagisa watched her daughter walk away, her head held up slightly as she walked away with a little bounce in her step and he sighed.

"Rei, she's definitely your daughter," he said, putting Suzaku in his high chair, grabbing another pancake off of the plate, putting it on his plate. He was cutting the pancake into little squares when he heard Rei reply to his comment with a "what makes you say that all of a sudden?"

"Well, the way she dresses, the way she walks. She's determined to do things on her own and she's stubborn. Just like you," he mumbled, pouring a little bit of syrup on his pancakes before picking a piece up, putting it in his mouth.

"Ouch Nagisa, so mean," he mumbled and Nagisa sighed, continuing to feed his child. Haruka stood in the doorway, watching as Nagisa and Rei "raised" their children. He sighed, looking down at his stomach and sighed again.

"What are you doing Haru?" he heard from behind him, causing him to jump and let out a high pitched yelp as someone tickled his hips. He turned around, looking at Makoto with an almost sinister glare making the honey haired, (I don't know what to call that color!) jump a little.

"What are you doing? Don't do that," he said, looking away as a light blush spread on his face. He heard Rin chuckle a little bit, causing his blush to deepen before he decided to turn back to Nagisa.

"I heard some noise, are they okay?" he asked wondering if the one's who called him Uncle Haru were okay.

"Yeah, Suzaku was just a little upset that his sister took his pancake. I mean, I would be too. Mako-chan? Rin? Don't you have to go to work?" he asked his friends who were standing behind Haru and they looked at him before gasping in realization that they were probably really late.

"Ah! Your right! Bye Haru!" they both said, kissing either side of Haru's cheek before kissing each other and heading upstairs to get ready. Nagisa sighed, before looking at Haru who was looking a little upset.

"Haru-chan? What's wrong?" he asked and Haruka looked at him before shaking his

"Nothing, just thinking..." he said which made Nagisa look at him for a while with worry. Haru wasn't the type to think about thing thoroughly, and Nagisa was one to know that greatly. He would thing it over for the matter of seconds and come up with a conclusion which, wasn't so … how do I put this, meaningful?

"Thinking about what Haruka, it's not like you to... think," Rei said, trying to put that as the least hurtful way possible. Haru looked at Rei, giving him a cold look since he was indeed offended by what Rei had said.

"Nothing," he said, before exiting the room, hearing Suzaku yell for him to come back and eat with him. Haru had realized that he didn't eat. Haru let a small smile spread across his lips before he sat down with the two year old who was bouncing excitedly.

"Haru, can you finish feeding him, I have to go to the grocery store," Nagisa said, and Haru nodded, before looking at Rei who had finished cooking and eating and was heading out the door on his way to work.

"Bye Nagisa," Rei said, leaning in to kiss Nagisa and Haru sighed, before flinching as his hand as he was bit. He looked at the baby who was whining, trying to take the fork away from Haru and he put the pancake in Suzaku's mouth, watching as syrup dripped out of his mouth. _He said feed him, not to clean him, right?_ Haru thought as he continued to feed both himself and the boy in front of him. Once he was done, Haru picked up Suzaku before putting him on the floor and telling him not to move. Haru cleaned up the kitchen, washing the dishes before turning around to see that Suzaku wasn't where he left him. _Nagisa's kid. Should've carried him._ Haru thought before walking through the house looking for the toddler. Haru walked down the hall, and into the playroom before wondering if he was in there. He noticed that the baby gate was down so he probably went in there.

"Suzaku," Haru called and he heard a giggle coming from behind him. Haru turned around, wondering where this boy could possibly be, before remembering something. He was _Nagisa Hazuki's_ kid. If he knew what would lure Nagisa out of the shadows as a child, maybe Suzaku was the same.

"Oh well, I was going to go buy ice cream, but now that my favorite buddy is missing, I can't go get ice cream. It makes me so sad," Haru said, pouting before pretending to cry. He waited until he heard little footsteps running from the patio.

"Nooooo, Uncle Haru I'm sowwie. ice cweam buddy is back see? See? Don't cwy pwease... pwease..." Suzaku pleaded before trying to pry Haru's hands from his eyes before Haru took them off, tickling the little honey haired boy.

"Gotcha," he said, and Suzaku giggled wildly before Haru picked him up, grabbing his car keys.

"Alright, let's go to Cold Stone."

* * *

"Uncle Haru! Look, duckies!" Suzaku said, standing in his chair, ice cream dripping down his hand and Haru turned to see a mother duck and her duckling walking to a nearby pond and Haru sighed before grabbing Suzaki around his small hips and sitting him down. He watched as Suzaku tried to eat his ice cream, making it drip on his bib he was wearing and Haru smiled at him, before wiping his mouth, earning a smile from the toddler.

"Thank you," he said, and Haru smiled at him. Haru had to admit, he loved having Suzaku and Yuuki around, even though he preferred Suzaku than Yuuki, he wanted to have children of his own. He knew it was kind of sudden, and asking Rin if they could try wasn't something they were up to, since none of them even talked about having a baby, but he would love to have a little boy or girl just like Suzaku, just for he would have someone to take care of just like Rei and Nagisa do.

"I'm done... and I'm sleepy," Suzaku said, placing the soggy ice cream cone on the table and Haru nodded, picking up Suzaku and placing him on his hip as he went to throw away the ice cream cup. He dug through his pockets, before pulling out Suzaku's pacifier, and put it in his mouth. He sat, rocking Suzaku gently before he fell asleep and Haru stood up, before walking to his car. He put Suzaku in his car seat, before hearing someone call his name. He didn't realize that his head was still inside before trying to look up, hitting his head on the door frame. He hissed in pain, trying not to wake up the little one before rubbing his head, looking for where the distraction came from. He looked before he say a short grey haired guy running towards him, with a red head following him slowly.

* * *

**(Now... I'm not sure how I feel about Ai being Paired with Momo. I mean, I don't know if anyone even ships them because I normally ship Rin with Ai-chan)**

* * *

Ah, who are you?" he asked, not recognizing the tall man in from of him and the guy blushed a little before chuckling.

It's Aiichiro... remember, we used to compete against each other," he said and Haru tried to remember a guy with grey hair, but only remembered a little guy who seemed obsessed with Rin... wait a ….

"Are you the kid who was madly in love with Rin?" he asked and he heard someone behind him start laughing, and Haru looked behind him before recognixing him immediatley.

"Oh, hi Momo," he said and Ai-chan looked at Haru in disbelief.

"Hey Haru and yes, this is Nitori, he's just not short anymore, but he's still not that tall," he said and Haru nodded, before closing the car door and going to sit in the drivers seat.

"Hey, is that your baby?" he heard Momo ask, and Haru looked at him, before shaking his head.

"Nagisa and Rei, I'm going now. Bye," he said before pulling off without another word.

* * *

"Haru, where did you go with Suzaku and why didn't you call! I was worried sick!" Nagisa cried and Haru put his finger to his lips, telling him to be quiet since he was sleeping. Nagisa looked at Haru, before smiling softly.

"Ah, so you went to go get ice cream, I can tell by his messy clothes. Haru are you okay? You seem troubled?" Nagisa said, watching as Haru gently stroked Suzaku's hair in a loving way, and he looked at Nagisa before sighing.

"Yeah."

* * *

He told Nagisa everything, about him wanting kids and about him feeling kind of left out since everyone else he knows is now starting families and he, Makoto and Rin haven't even discussed children. Nagisa rocked Suzaku gently, hearing how sad Haru sounded before sighing, shifting him to his other arm.

"Well, why don't you three talk about it. Or just don't talk about it and get a little bit of alone time with Rin-chan and just try," he said and Haru looked at him, confused.

"But why only Rin, why not Makoto?"

"Well, you see, Rei and I were talking about this as well, and how difficult it may be to have children since theirs three of you. So I suggested Rin get both you and Makoto pregnant, so both of you can have kids. Since Makoto already had a night alone with Rin, why don't you try. I think if you explain to Makoto, he'd understand," he said and Haru smiled before nodding.

"Okay... but Nagisa, I have one question..." he said and Nagisa looked up at him.

"Yes?"

"Well, um, you don't have to push it out... right?" he asked and Nagisa stared at him, wondering what he was talking about until he finally got it.

"N-No Haru, it's impossible. We're male..." he said and Haru nodded before smiling.

"Kay, also I say Nitori and Momotaru at the ice cream place. Nitori has... changed," he said and Nagisa smiled widely.

"Ai-chan has gotten a little taller huh? He's two inches taller than me. I remember when he was obsessed with Rin-chan, and Sousuke told him Rin would never notice him, which was kind of mean, but now that I bring up Sousuke, didn't he like Rin too? Yeah, you guys got into a fight about him and Rin didn't know why you were avoiding him. That was a dramatic time in life," Nagisa said, remembering the events that brought them into their relationship of three. It's not as complicated as it seems. Haru sighed at Nagisa's thoughts remembering the pain he felt when he had though Rin had betrayed him.

"Nagisa, can we not talk about that," he asked and Nagisa nodded before apologizing.

* * *

Rin came home from work a little drained. He wasn't having a good day. He got hot coffee spilled on him, twice, and had to go through a case so many times it were almost ridiculous.

"I'm home," he said, placing his bag on the ground near the door before kicking off his shoes. He lazily walked in, unconsciously looking for Haru, before hearing voices coming from the family room. He heard Haru's voice first, and when he decided to go in, he froze at what Haru said. He had been listening to their whole conversation, before they started going off topic. He decided that eavesdropping on them wasn't appropriate, and walked in, announcing he was home once more.

"Ah, welcome home Rin," Haru said, standing up before kissing him, and Rin smiled at him, before looking at Nagisa who stood up, saying he was going to go give Suzaku a bath and put him to bed.

"Ah, Haru... do you want to go out tonight? I mean, I had a rough day and I thought I would just spend some time with you," he annouced, remembering that Haru wished he could have a little more alone time with him. He would have to explain to Makoto later why he's late, but I bet when he notices he was with Haru, he wouldn't mind.

"Sure, we can wait for Makoto to get home and.."

"No, no just me and you," he said and Haru looked at him before looking down.

"You heard, didn't you?" he asked and Rin looked at him, before nodding slowly.

"Yeah, I did. We can definitely try. Unless you want to talk about it with Makoto first," he said and Haru nodded, thinking that it would be the right thing to do.

"Okay, ah, Yuuki is home," Rin said, noticing the door had just opened and the little blue haired girl came in, slamming the door behind her, causing the two men in the family room to jump.

"Daddy! Daddy!" she cried and Haru looked at Rin before walking out of the room, noticing that she was crying and he covered his mouth when he saw her. One of Yuuki's pigtails were cut shorter that it was when she left for school, and he bent down to the crying girl.

"Yuuki, who did this?" he asked and she looked at Haru before pouting.

"A mean girl at school! S-she took scissors and cut my hair when we were playing pretend hair dresser," she said and Haru flinched as she started crying again.

"Yuuki, Yuuki what's wrong sweet heart?" Nagisa said, emerging out of the downstairs bathroom with a dripping wet Suzaku who was still sucking his pacifier, wrapped in his rubber ducky towel. Nagisa studied his daughter, before noticing the end of her pigtail was gone and frowned.

"Someone cut your hair, who did it?" he asked, anger visible in his voice and she pouted.

"The new girl. I tried making friends with her and she cut my hair on purpose! She even said "Oops, oh well. Guess you'll just have to have short ugly hair now," she said and Nagisa sighed before looking at Rin.

"Can you cut Yuuki's hair please?" he asked and Rin nodded, before Yuuki looked at her father, before whining in protest.

"No daddy! Please don't cut my hair," she said and Nagisa sighed, handing Suzaku to Haru, and bending down and pulling her pigtails out.

"Don't worry, it'll grow back. And Uncle Rin won't cut it extremely short. She didn't cut off a lot, so you'll still have long hair okay?" he said and Yuuki nodded, before grabbing Rin's hand and he led her to the kitchen. He placed her on the island in the middle of the kitchen before going through the drawer, looking for his scissors.

"Uncle Rin, has anyone ever tried to cut your hair before?" she asked and he looked at her, before nodding, smiling, his sharp teeth showing, making Yuuki smile back.

"Yeah, Gou, my little sister, tried when we were younger but I didn't let her," he said and Yuuki giggled, watching as Rin started to comb her hair, trying to even out the messy cut. He saw Yuuki tense up every time He made a snip. He was doing great until Rei walked in, with a startled scream, Rin jumped, dropping the scissors in the floor before looking at butterfly swimmer, angrily.

"Rei, why the he- Why did you scream?" he asked, catching himself from cursing in froNY the little girl.

"W-What are you doing to Yuuki's hair?" he asked and Rin picked up the scissors before continuing his trim.

"A kid from school cut her hair a little. Nagisa asked me to fix it. I'm almost done," he said and Rei moved in front of his daughter, looking at her almost pained face.

"Are you hurting her?" he asked, and Rin stopped, looking at him dumbfounded.

"You idiot, hair has no nerves... she's just upset," he said and Rei let out an awkward laugh before starting to talk to Yuuki, trying yo get her mind off of the whole haircut. Once he was done. Rei picked up Yuuki, saying she still looked adorable, and said he's help her with her homework. Rin watched as Rei walked away, before finding himself smiling sadly. _Now that you think about it... I'd love to have a little girl or guy of my own. _He sighed before putting away his scissor and cleaning up the little blue pieces of hair off of the floor. _I wonder if Makoto feels the same._

* * *

**Okay here's chapter two. I am pretty content with this chapter so I hoped you liked it and I'll be updating Scars Bring pain Tears That Love next. Thanks for reading anf REVIEW! I wanna see if I can get at least 5 reviews. I really want to know what you think. Even though this was a requested fanfic, I still know other people read my stories so thank you very much! It's nice to know someone enjoys my writing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**+HEY HEY HEY GUESS WHAT'S BEING WRITTEN TODAY! Avoids chair being thrown.* Ya fucking haters. I am sorry that I haven't been updating I'm getting really tired after school and homework takes up a lot of my time and my weekends have been so busy with marching band (yes, I'm a band geek), my cousin's baseball games, bowling, and all this crazy shit that I can't handle. So today I picked up my little cousin and took a 4 hour nap at 3 and feel quite rested. Anyways in this chapter we will be discussing the need for children with Makoto and Rin. Enjoy~! There will most likely be smut . I haven't written any lately and I know you guys are probably like "YOU FUCKING CUNT GIMME SOME SMUT!" so I will feed the Titans as one told me not too. *Heicho walks in and smacks me over the head with a broom* **

**Levi: SAKURAYA! THAT'S NOT FUCKING FUNNY YOU CUNT!**

**Saku: You're so mean Heicho~! I was thinking about writing fanfiction about you taking Eren's virginal body on new levels the little titan shifter has never seen. But now I'm thinking I'll just write about Armin and Eren instead~!**

**Levi: I swear to fucking God Sakuraya, If you even dare let Eren touch that little cry baby, I will-**

**Saku: Levi's Heicho my ass. I know, I know. On with the Story!**

* * *

"So, you want to have a baby," Makoto said slowly, listening to what Haru and Rin had to say. He was really shocked by the sudden "request". He knew that eventually they would be raising children and well, he didn't know that maybe Haru wanted to have children. It just didn't seem like something he'd ask for.

"I mean, you didn't really have to ask like that Haru. You sounded like a child asking for a puppy. Why did you have to ask me Rin if you already agreed? It's going to be your child, not mine," he said, looking at Rin a little confused and Haru looked at Makoto a little sadly.

"You said that you wanted to have kids too Makoto. Even if it's just me and Rin's baby, it's your baby too," he said and Makoto smiled contently at him before nodding.

"Yeah, it is. Well, were you asking for my approval?" Makoto asked, wondering if that's the reason why Haru had asked him and Haru nodded.

"Well, I thought I should ask since it would be bad if we just pushed the responsibility of a baby on you without your approval. It wouldn't be right," Rin said and Makoto nodded slowly. After a few more nods and an awkward silence Haru decided it would be best to leave the room and go make some mackeral.

"So, when are you going to try?" Makoto asked, sitting next to Rin, who looked over at him and shrugged.

"I don't know. Definitley not tonight. Too tired. Since you've been absent and unable to have this conversation for a month and a half, Haru has refused to have sex with me until we talked. If he really wanted to, he'd make me use a condom. Haru seems really happy that we talked about it. Now, to the bigger question," he said, mumbling the last part and Makoto looked over at him curiously.

"What?"

"Will he be able to handle it?" he asked and Makoto looked at him confused.

"Handle what?"

"Not being able to swim."

* * *

"Haru, are you sure you want to give up swimming for a year?" Rin asked, sitting down on the bed and Haru looked at him, a little troubled. Yes, he wanted a child, but the thought of not swimming for an entire year worried him a lot.

"Well, I can always swim again, but if I let swimming interfer with wanting a baby, then I won't have a baby," he said and Rin looked at Haru's troubled face before the other turned away.

"Anyways, when he or she get's older, then maybe I can teach them how to swim. I always wanted to do that," Haru said, turning back to Rin who then smiled contently.

"Yeah, I know you did. Haru, it's been a week since we got Makoto's approval. Do you want to try now?" he asked and Haru almost beamed at the idea, making Rin look at him and laugh.

"I'll take that as a yes," he said, standing up to walk over to Haru who was sitting on the bed. He leaned over and kissed him passionatly, biting gently at his lower lip, asking for entrance that Haru gladly gave to him. Rin entertwined their fingers together, taking in the taste of Haru's mouth that tasted faintly of mackeral, no surprise, and a slight hint of chocolate. He broke the kiss to push Haru back on the bed, staring into his eyes, intaking the beautiful ocean blue color that they were and smiled contently.

"I love you," he whispered, carassing hs cheek gently, and Haru smiled back. Before he could reply, Rin captured his lips again. Rin reached down to unbutton Haru's pants, sliding them down to his knees to reveal his slightly hardened erection. Rin smirked at Haru's reaction, biting gently on his neck, nibbling on his flesh earning a soft moan from him. Rin ran two fingers over the slight bulge in Haru's boxers, gently teasing the flesh earning another quiet moan from Haru. Rin slide his hand into Haru's boxers, pumping his member gently. Placing gently kissing and bites along his neck, Rin removed Haru's shirt, revealing his slightly toned chest to him and ran his hands over it gently earning shiver from Haru.

"You're so sensitive Haru, just like always," Rin said, and Haru looked away, his face turning red at Rin's words. Rin ran chaste kisses over Haru's chest, leaving a few bite marks here and there before reaching Haru's fully erect member. Rin smirked, spreading his legs with his hands before earning a kick to the side of his head.

"Hey, what was that for?!" he yelled, looking at Haru who looked embarassed and angry but was blushing furiously which made him look extremely adorable.

"I told you not to do that! It's disgusting!" Haru cried and Rin looked at him confused.

"Do what Haru!? I didn't-"

"You were planning to, do that again!" he yelled and Rin stared at Haru's confused face before a lightbulb went off in his head. _Oh yeah, he doesn't like it when I suck him off. Totally forgot._

_ "_Honestly Haru it's not that bad, you can't lie and say it doesn't feel good," he said and Haru sat up before turning away from him.

"Well, it's embarassing," he said and Rin sighed, before hearing a knock on the door.

"Rin? Haru? Why are you arguing? It's late you're going to wake the kids up," they heard Nagisa say, before he opened the door. He looked inside to see Rin and Haru staring at him in disbelief as Nagisa stood in the doorways as if they weren't in the middle of a love making session.

"Well, Nagisa, it's not really important. You can just go," Rin said and Nagisa stared at him, sipping his coffee before giving Rin a look that said "I'm not buying it".

"It's still embarassing Rin, can we just skip everything?" he asked and Rin frowned, before sighing and saying okay. He really hated to skip the foreplay, but if Haru wanted to skip it, fine with him.

"Nagisa leave," Rin said already annoyed and Nagisa chuckled lightly.

"_I wouldn't listen if I were you Rin. I'd be a little tease_," he said in English, knowing Haru sucks at the language before leaving.

"What did he say?" Haru asked and Rin smirked, pushing Haru down before smiling widly in his faqce.

"Oh nothing,"

* * *

"A-Ah, Rin! S-Stop," Haru moaned as Rin turned the knob for the vibrater up making Haru's body tremble with pleasure. He had Haru on his lap, watching as the boy moaned with pleasure begging him to take it out.

"Why should I Haru, I thought you enjoyed this kind of thing?" he said stroking his own cock and leaving Haru's neglected member to stand there weeping with need.

"P-Please, please, t-touch it," he begged and Rin shook his head, watching as pre-cum dripped from the head of his own cock as well as Haru's. Haru's mind was hazy, and he didn't understand why Rin wasn't going to touch him.

"Well Haru, I'll touch it one way, if you beg me to," he said and Haru looked at him, pouting.

"B-But, it's embarassing," he said and Rin sighed, before stroking his member a little faster, making Haru whine, pulling at the handcuffs that were attached to the headboard. Rin moaned, looking directly at Haru who looked at if he couldn't take it anymore. He knew that Haru was going to break soon enough, and thanked Nagisa for giving him the idea.

"Rin, please," he said and Rin looked at him, knowing that he's broken Haru.

"Please what?"

"S-Suck, me..." he said. Rin didn't hesitate. He wrapped his hand around his neglected member pumping him slowly, making Haru's body shiver with pleasure as he finally had some friction to relieve the pain. Rin pushed Haru's naked form off of him, and flipped him on his back, untangling the chains that connected him to the bed. Rin positioned himself between Haru's legs, stroking his member gently earning a moan from him.

"R-Rin," he moaned and Rin nodded.

"I know Haru, be patient," he said leaning down to be face to dick with Haru's hardened member. Rin gave Haru's erection a teasing flick of the tongue, against the head and Haru hissed and whined at the teasing gesture. He bucked his hips up, looking to gain more from Rin and he chuckled.

"For someone who said it was disgusting is most definitly the most excited, ne Haruka," Rin said in a teasing tone and Haru shot him a hateful look.

"Y-You're the one that made me beg," he said and Rin sighed.

"True," he replied before plunging his mouth over the swollen member, Haru threw his head back and moaned, feeling the pleasure run through his erection. Rin felt Haru's body continue to shake from the vibrator still lodged in his anal cavity (Yummy) and used one of his fingers to twirl it slightly as he sucked him off. Haru's leg twitched slightly as a new sensation filled his body and he grabbed ahold of the chains, wishing he was holding onto Rin instead of the metal that was holding him captivated to the bed.

"Rin, m-more," Haru said, reaching his limit and Rin started to suck him off faster until he cried out, releasing his seed into his mouth. Rin swallowed the load, looking up at Haru's red face as he turnedhis head in embarassment.

"This is why I said it was disgusting," Haru said and Rin chuckled, moving the dildo in and out of his ass.

"Only you think so Haru, it tasted sweet just like you," he said and Haru gave him a disgusted look, doubting that his semen tasted sweet but didn't care to fight with him. Haru clenched his hands around the chain grunting a bit as his bum was filled then unfilled repeatedly.

"Rin, p-please, fuck me," Haru said and Rin looked up at him as he shamelessly voiced his wants. It was wonderful. Rin added three fingers to Haru's hole, not removingthe dildo making Haru gasp and cry out as he was being stretched further. Rin moved his fingers in and out of a Haru, spreading his legs wider to get a good view of his pleasured face.

"R-Rin, e-enough," he cried and Rin swirled his fingers playfully around the plastic toy, feeling his hold clench on the intruder, trying to force them out. Rin swiftly removed his fingers, and the dildo, before getting on his knees as he pushed Haru's hips up to position him with his cock that was standing up straight and proud, he didn't give Haru a warning as he filled him with one hard thrust, making the other cry out. He began a fast pace, snapping his hips forward, hearing Haru cry and moan his name.

"R-Rin, harder," he moaned, despite the fast pace and Rin smirked, before putting more force in his movements. Rin watched carefullyas Haru held onto the chains of the the handcuffs, panting heavily. Haru was staring directly at him, looking at him with those blue eyes filled with lust, love and passion that it made Rin's heard throb with leaned over to kiss him, giving him a sloppy kiss, both other them moaning and groaning as Rin continued his thrusts.

"I love you so much Haruka,"Rin whispered and Haru looked back at him, before smiling.

"I-I love you too, R-Rin!" he cried, feeling his stomach pool with a familiar heat and Rin felt it too. His thrusts became more speedy and rough as he gripped Haru's hips, pushing them up a little for he could enter Haru faster to get more than he was. Haru whimpered slightly at the uncomfortable position that Rin put him in but before he could protest he cried out, splattering his seed all over his and Rin's chests. Rin thrusted a few more times before coming inside Haru, grunting as he released his load deep inside the navy haired boy. Rin thrusted in Haru a few more times before pulling out, falling on the side of him.

"Haru, you okay?" Haru said before realizing Haru had passed out and sighed.

"So much for another round," he said, grabbing the key for the handcuffs and unlocking them and pulling Haru in his arms.

"I hope you're pregnant now Haru, then we can raise up a little swimmer, just like you said," he said kissing the side of his head gently, running his fingers through his hair.

"You'll never understand how much I love you and Makoto. It's too much for words. My love is too good for words. Because even with words there's a limit. I hope one day I could show you how much I love you and Makoto. One day,"he said, gently touching his lips before kissing him smiling sweetly before drifting off to sleep. Haru opened his eyes, a faint blush on his cheeks as he smiled, poking Rin's cheek playfully,

"Baka Rin." he said before falling asleep.

* * *

"You're what?" Rin and Rei asked and Makoto stood in front of them blushing a bright red and Haru stood there, emotionlessly as always.

"I'm pregnant too. I was throwing up in work for a couple days and my boss told me to go home. I thought of what it was and took a test and they were positive! So, apparently Haru and I are two months apart, huh?" Makoto said, poking at his slightly bulging stomach and Haru looked at him, then at Rin who looked as pale as a ghost.

"Rin, are you okay?" Haru asked and Rin nodded slowly before clearing his throat.

"This is going to be hell, huh?" he asked himself, and Rei nodded.

"You bet it is, not only do you have two babies on the way, but you have two husbands. Good luck!" Rei said, grabbing his brief case and exiting their home.

"So, let's pick out names!"

* * *

**Okay slightly shorter chapter but because I couldn't continue on anymore and I promised I'd have it up by today since I've been working on this one chapter for a month. Slay me all you want but I'mjuggling a lot of things at once. I'll try better next update. NEXT UPDATE IS GOING TO BE SCARS BRING PAIN TEARS THAT LOVE then THE WAY TO LOVE. So that's what you're looking out for! REVIEW! They'll remind me to write. Since I didn't get any, I haven't been writing so yeah, BYE!**


End file.
